The disclosure generally relates to the field of medical devices, and more specifically to a shield of a patient tracking system that reduces conductive signal interference originating from a human body.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking large numbers of objects are being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such applications, an RFID tag is usually attached to individual items, or to their packages or containers. A conventional RFID system typically includes at least one RFID transmitter (e.g., RFID tag), at least one RFID Reader (or interchangeably referred to as interrogator), and at least one controller or server. The readers inventory the tags and forward the data to the server or controller.
One major limitation of RFID transmitters is the effect of the human body on an RFID transmitter. Since the human body is electrically conductive, the human body can interfere with the signal emitted by a RFID transmitter. Thus, when an RFID transmitter is close to the human body, RFID reader must be brought into proximity (e.g., several feet) of a RF transmitter in order to communicate with the RFID transmitter. A variety of different insulators have been used with RFID transmitters to decrease the effect of conductive materials on the transmitters. However, many of those apparatus and systems are bulky and expensive. As a result, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus to more effectively and efficiently use RFID transmitters in the medical field, and particularly for use when monitoring patients.